english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Melissa Fahn
Melissa Fahn (born April 28, 1973 in New York City) is an American actress, singer and voice actress. She's the sister of voice actors Jonathan Fahn and Tom Fahn. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Invader Zim (2001-2003) - Gaz, Billy (ep3), Blotchtarian (ep15), Crowd Choir (ep21), Crowd Walla (ep13), Kid Drinking Milk (ep24), Kids (ep5), Kids (ep10), Off-Screen Voice (ep7), Orphan Children (ep21), Random Parent (ep3) *Rugrats (2002) - Caroller (ep152) *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Katrina (ep32) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Jessica Herleins (eps1-26), Mrs. Tripp, News Reporter *Zentrix (????) - Akina 'TV Specials' *Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery (1989) - Betty Boop *Lego Friends: Dolphin Cruise (2013) - Cake Shop Clerk Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Etsuko Sarutobi *Arc the Lad (2001) - Boy A (ep8), Chante, Woman (ep8) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV *Durarara!! (2011) - Bakery Shop Owner (ep7), Blonde-Haired Ganguro Girl, Dollar#3 (ep11), Maid (ep8), Nurse A (ep16), Saika Voice A (ep18) *Eureka Seven (2006) - Ray Beams *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Marquise *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Prostitute (ep2), Tachikoma *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Tachikoma *Gun Frontier (2003) - Maya *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Rebecca *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2002-2003) - Chizuko Oe *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Chizuko Oe (eps5-14) *Monster (2010) - Dancer (ep64) *Please Teacher! (2003) - Kaede Misumi (eps1-10) *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Nanako Hishinuma *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Freesia *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Lilith (ep13), Mei-Fah (ep16), Shizuko (ep15) *Vandread (2002) - Amarone Slainthiev *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Amarone Slainthiev *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Michelle (ep5), Sylvie (ep6), Additional Voices *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Tia, Elizabeth 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Sora Hasegawa *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Edward Wong *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - NIRVASH & The End *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Chizuru, Nurse 'OVA - Dubbing' *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (2001) - Alielle Ralielle *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Rebecca (ep2) *Love Hina Again (2003) - Kanako Urashima *Moldiver (1994) - Additional Voices *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Nanami Rokugo *Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II (1992-1994) - Amy Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Ludmila Ferro Video Games 'Video Games' *God Hand (2006) - Conchita, Villagers, Villains *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Gaz *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Gaz 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Ludmila Tolstoya *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Norn *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Rachel Alucard *Blue Dragon (2007) - Kakura, Lago Village Child, Noluta Village Child, Sura-Sura *Cross Edge (2009) - Felicia *Disgaea: Infinite (2010) - Time Travel Clock *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Elsword (2016) - Lu *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Maribelle *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Ledger, Radio, Servant 2 *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Tachikoma *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Female Custom Voice#16 *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Neptune/Purple Heart *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed (2015) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Kessen II (2001) - Himiko, Huang Yue Ying *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2016) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Kasumi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Himawari Uzumaki *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Yumi Ozawa *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Frey *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Little Girl *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Yuzu Tanikawa *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (2009) - Maki Sonomura *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Whiny Student, Yumi Ozawa *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Welch Vineyard *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Welch Vineyard *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (2009) - Welch Vineyard *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls (2016) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Fermat *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Anise Tatlin *Trauma Team (2010) - Alyssa Breslin, Carolyn Bowen *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Chocochick *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Aida, Alice Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (85) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (77) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2017. Category:American Voice Actors